


Coming Clean

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, character admitting a secret they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel Reveals to Logan the truth about Counter Earth and their memories.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Coming Clean

“Ray, I hate to do this but if you don’t tell me what your hiding I’m going to have to leave I can’t take the secrecy any more,” Logan said as he stood on the porch. “You’ve been acting weird for the last six months and I know you are hiding something.”

“All right Logan,” She said knowing this was a phenomenally bad idea but she had to tell someone. “You know how we are counter Earth and there was that huge battle with the Beyonder?” He nodded. “That never happened it was all an illusion created by Mother Askani to fix what she said was a defect when Madelyne Pryor created us.”

“Madelyne Pryor created us?” He was staring at her as if she’d lost her mind. “Ray, maybe we should let Hank examine you?” She closed her eyes then and showed him her memories letting him see what had occurred. She then sat back and waited as he digested what she had shown him. “You kept that a secret?”

“I don’t know that it was the right choice but I don’t see any other way to deal with things.” She said honestly. “The truth is Logan I wouldn’t even know where to start undoing it and if I start telling folks their lives were shaped by their own desires who knows what it will do them and the rest of the world.”

“I don’t know if I can deal with this Ray, knowing my memory and everyone else’s has been played with on such a large scale is worse than knowing I’m a copy truthfully.” She had known that which is why she was hesitant to tell him. “What was so bad that was going to happen if she didn’t do this?”

“This,” She said and showed him the image of doom consuming everything. “That’s why I made the decision I made Logan I don’t want to see this world and everyone I know die like that.” She looked down at the ground. “Just let me show you one more thing Logan before you make up your mind.”

She took him then to the Astral Plane. “This is our world now,” She let him feel everything the joys and heart aches everything happening on the planet at once. “Now just think Logan if I start meddling with all that to let people know what Maddie and then Mother Askani did do you think I can even guess at how things will change?”

“You made you point Ray,” Logan said shaking his head. “I’ll have to learn to live with it but I still don’t like it.” She was glad that he seemed able to accept it. “But that is the only secret your keeping not any more?”

“Well there is one other thing,” She said feeling even more nervous. “I just haven’t had a chance to get it confirmed yet but I think I might be pregnant.” She could feel his shock. “I’m late but it could just be stress from keeping that secret so I planned to take a test in the morning.”

“So we might be about to have a baby?” Logan asked and she could sense his fear. The recent troubles with Daken his long lost son only brought home how dangerous his life was. “I thought you were on the pill?”

“I am but it isn’t always perfect and if I may have missed a few days while dealing with things.” she said honestly. “If I’m pregnant we will deal with it if not that’s a discussion for another time.” She wanted kids some day but she got the impression from his mental state right now that he didn’t. “You don’t want kids do you?”

“Ray, I’ve got two screwed up kids one’s a clone and the other was raised by a psychopath out to destroy me I don’t think I’ll have any better luck with a third,” Logan said and she felt like she’d been slapped. “But whatever happens we will face it together and if you are pregnant then I guess I’m about to be a dad again maybe this time I’ll get a chance to do it right.”

She was still troubled by the sense that he was hoping she wasn’t pregnant but she could sense he meant what he was saying. “We will find out tomorrow I left the test I bought in my room back at the X.S.E. headquarters.” She could sense he wanted to suggest they leave their vacation and head on back. “Logan the test says it works best if I use the first piss of the day so I’m not taking it until tomorrow anyway, Let’s just try to enjoy our evening?” He nodded and followed her into the cabin then. She could still sense his anxiety so she knew it wasn’t going to be a fun night.

The End


End file.
